kakashiforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiseki Mizuryū
Kiseki is a freelance mercenary from Kirigakure. Background Tora’s right hand man, Kiseki was another highly skilled jonin for the mist who left at the same time Tora did. Unlike Tora however, Kiseki always followed orders never doing more then what was necessary to complete a mission. Kiseki left the village after a ninja broke the law but wasn’t properly punished. Personality Kiseki just as cold-hearted and merciless as Tora but doesn’t take pleasure out of killing. Abilities Unique to Mist ninja, Kiseki possesses Wind and Fire style chakra natures. The Life of a Shinobi 2 Chapter 3 Kiseki is a member of a mercenary group sent by Gantaco Shamida to assassinate Elijah Ramu. The engagement took place on the seas, as Elijah was traveling on a public vessel guarded by four security guards and Team Sanmaru. Zaku Matemishi, Mukuro Mizuryu, and several pirates boarded the ship to battle. Team Sanmaru, along with Kumori Kakusu-ken, who had boarded the ship for another mission, fended off the attackers, badly injuring Zaku and forcing him to retreat. While Mukuro was still alive on board the ship, Kiseki arrived. Sanmaru and Kumori took on the two brothers, with Kumori fighting Kiseki and Sanmaru fighting Mukuro. Mukuro began the battle by firing Sanmaru and Kumori. Kumori countered the attack by using the Water Style: Water Wall. But this left her open to Kiseki, who jumped into the air and fired the Wind Style: Air Bullets at her. However, Sanmaru countered this attack with his Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul. The genin of Team Sanmaru watched the spectacle unfold as four jonin were locked in combat. Mukuro activated the Lightning Style Armour, increasing his speed. He then grabbed onto his brother Kiseki and through him at Kumori. With his chakra blades activated, Kiseki swung at Kumori. She just barely managed to avoid the attack. As Kiseki continued to engage her, Mukuro focused his attacks on Sanmaru, who eventually outsmarted him and killed him. Kiseki continued to bombard Kumori with attacks. She was avoiding any lethal blows but he was managing to cut her skin. Eventually she ducked uner one of Kiseki's swings and drove her elbow into his solar plexus before hitting him in the head with her other elbow. She then finished with a lightning charged reverse roundhouse kick to his head. Kiseki was able to block Kumori’s kick but was still hurt by her chakra and was now annoyed. He used the Wind Style: Great Breakthrough against her and then ignited the wind. However, Kumori simply countered the move with her Water Style: Water Wall again. The battlefield became covered with steam, making it difficult to see. Kiseki was suddenly stabbed by one of Kumori's shadow clones. Kiseki promptly destroyed the clone and was now furious. Clapping his hands together, Kiseki used a powerful gale that blew away the steam. As the steam cleared, Kiseki noticed Kumori was gone and that his brother was now dead. Distracted by his brother's death, Kiseki let his guard down and was stabbed again, this time, by the real Kumori. The fatal stab led to his death and Kumori laid him down softly on the boat's deck.